Spinal deformities and scoliosis in particular, represent the most prevalent type of orthopedic deformities in children and adolescents. Adolescent idiopathic scoliosis (AIS) is a three-dimensional spinal deformity with a prevalence of 1.34% in children between 6 and 17 years old for a Cobb angle of 10° or more.
Classical risk factors such as skeletal maturity, initial Cobb angle and type of curvature were found to predict final Cobb angle but to a certain extent only. There is still no reliable method to predict whether an individual's curve will progress and how severe the progression will be. Current treatments are only available to patients with a curvature>25°.
The only treatment available today for patients with a moderate curvature (<40° but >25°) is external bracing. Bracing never corrects a curve but rather stabilizes the curve during the time an adolescent is growing, although its effectiveness is questionable (50% of those wearing a brace simply do not benefit). It has also been shown that bracing typically proves ineffective on two (2) patients out of three (3). For patients with a curvature >40°, the current option is the surgical correction.
Unfortunately, there is no proven method available to identify which affected children or adolescents may require treatment based on the risk of progression. Consequently, the application of current treatments is delayed until a significant deformity is detected or until a significant progression is clearly demonstrated, resulting in a delayed and less optimal treatment. Also, the uncertainty related to curve progression and outcome creates anxiety for families and patients with scoliosis as well as unnecessary psychosocial stresses associated with brace treatment. The failure to accurately predict the risk of progression can also lead to inadequate treatment, as well as unnecessary medical visits and radiographs.
There is thus a need for a method of predicting the scoliosis curve progression, particularly in treatment decisions for individuals who are diagnosed with scoliosis.